


already home

by silpium



Series: inktober 2017 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 04:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12247209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silpium/pseuds/silpium
Summary: Every day during practice, Kageyama sees Hinata soar; Kageyama’s heart flies alongside him, and Kageyama falls further for him each time he descends and lands, gentle and precise.





	already home

**Author's Note:**

> i'm using the inktober prompts as writing prompts this year! here's day #1's prompt, "swift."

Hinata never stays still. He bounces from subject to subject, thought to thought, and it’s irritating as hell. At the same time, it’s endearing, the way he manages to connect math homework to “the one time Natsu dared me to chug an entire gallon of milk in less than a minute—have I told you about that yet?” 

The only thing he can seem to stay still on is volleyball. The look that comes into his eyes when it comes up—the gleam, the fire—is so intense and compelling that it forges a camaraderie between them. That alone is endearing, but the way just the thought of volleyball can change his entire demeanor is even moreso: his energy goes through the roof at the very thought of afternoon practice, even if it’s an entire school day away, even if they literally just finished morning practice.

He’s senseless and irritating, but he’s _Hinata_ , and something about him feels like coming home. His anxieties shine under a new light: maybe Kageyama isn’t so bad at all. Maybe being a tyrant can be _good_.

Because Hinata—bickers with Kageyama like there’s nothing else he’d rather do, taunts him and initiates hundreds of faux conflicts a day. Hinata draws it out purposefully; Hinata likes that part of him, a part of Kageyama that everyone else has, at one point or another, bristled at. He wants that criticism with all his heart.

Hinata accepts him, likes even the parts of him that he hates sometimes, late at night after yet another stupid, rehashed nightmare. And it somehow makes everything easier, to know there is someone who so unabashedly _appreciates_ the roughest parts of him. Because even when they clash genuinely, harshly, there’s the underlying understanding, always, that they still care for one another just as much; it doesn’t diminish. 

Kageyama finds himself nursing an equally stupid crush, after a while. Kageyama almost believes he made his confession as embarrassing as humanly possible on purpose. (Buying Kageyama a pork bun and yelling directly in his face that he likes him was not Hinata’s finest moment, something he’s admitted to.) It all comes together like a puzzle, even with all their jagged edges that protrude so sharp and pointed.

After much hassling and stuttering, Kageyama owns up to the embarrassing confession that's been resting on his heart since second year. It’s just a simple _I love you, stupid_ , and the way Hinata beams is overkill.

 _I love you, too, dummy_ , he returns without hesitation, giddiness riding in the lilt of his voice, and Kageyama falls maybe even further.

It’s a treasure to hear, and he hears it again, and again, and again throughout the years; every single time, Kageyama finds his heart growing softer.

**Author's Note:**

> beta'd by my sweetheart [clem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferTM/pseuds/luciferTM)! thank you for betaing so quickly i appreciate it
> 
> thank you a bunch for reading!! please do comment with concrit or otherwise—it's very appreciated 
> 
> i'm on twitter [@hhatsunetsu](https://twitter.com/hhatsunetsu) if you'd like to hmu! i'm locked currently, but don't worry about that!


End file.
